Life, Friends, and Love
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: [Republish]Berisi kisah kehidupan 6 pelajar SMA yang diwarnai kisah cinta, persahabatan, dan arti hidup. Shikatema, Nejiten, dan Saiino. R&R please and DLDR! Chapter 2 is update!
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini sudah pernah saya postkan di blog saya. Jika para readers sudah pernah membacanya, ini adalah versi Naruto-nya. Dan ini murni semurni-murninya ide saya. Jadi, tidak ada acara plagiat disini^^

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading!_

Ada sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal di seluruh penjuru Konoha, yaitu sekolah _Marilyn International High School_. Sekolah yang besar dan berstandar intenasional. Menurut orang-orang, semua alumni dari sekolah ini mempunyai otak yang encer dan _multi talent._ Contohnya, Senju Tsunade. Seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Pemberdayaan Wanita adalah alumni dari sekolah ini. Makanya, semua orang di Konoha, ingin masuk ke sekolah itu, tapi di situ ada peraturan khusus untuk memasuki sekolah itu. Peraturannya adalah :

1. Harus memiliki minimal 1 bakat dalam bidang olahraga.

2. Memiliki 1 bakat dalam bidang seni.

3. Pandai berbahasa Inggris.

Karena ini mulai memasuki tahun ajaran baru, _Marilyn International High School_ mulai mencari murid baru. Pendaftaran pun di buka. Yang mendaftar, wuih…. Seperti ngantri sembako, penuh! Manusia semua!

Satu persatu nama di sebutkan, Gedung penuh dengan teriakan kesuksesan, dan penuh dengan tangis kekalahan. Dan inilah nama-nama yang lulus dalam pendaftaran sekolah ini :

1. Sabaku Temari

2. Nara Shikamaru

3. Tenten

4. Hyuuga Neji

5. Yamanaka Ino

6. Shimura Sai

7. Dll…

Dan inilah watak dan keistimewaan dari mereka :

Sabaku Temari : cuek, bergaya _casual style,_ pandai memanah, karate, pandai nge-_dance_, hobinya makan _cookies_.

Nara Shikamaru : pemalas, _cool style_, pandai menembak, suka sepak bola, bisa nyanyi, hobi nya makan coklat.

Tenten : ramah, _boyish style_, bisa main baseball, bisa main badminton, bisa main gitar, hobi nya baca buku komik.

Hyuuga Neji : gengsi, jaim, _k-pop style_, suka maen bola basket, taekwondo, pandai maen biola, selalu update tentang k-pop, bisa bahasa Korea.

Yamanaka Ino : _always happy_, _harajuku style_, pandai berenang, sepeda, bisa menciptakan lagu, hobinya koleksi gambar anime.

Shimura Sai : dewasa, _western_ _style_, pandai bermain takraw, bisa bermain bola voli, suka nge-arrasement kan lagu -gak heran kalau Sai sama Ino sering ngadain _project_ sama-sama-, hobinya koleksi poster artis luar negeri, jago bahasa Inggris.

.

Besoknya, acara penerimaan murid baru…

Seorang perwakilan guru naik ke atas podium untuk mengucapkan kata sambutan, "selamat datang di tahun ajaran 2012/2013! Dan saya ucapkan selamat datang kepada murid-murid baru _Marilyn International High School_! Di tahun ajaran baru ini kami, para guru akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengembangkan bakat anak-anak anda …"

Setelah acara pentas seni yang di lakukan oleh murid kelas 3 SMA, diakhiri dengan kata penutup dari kepala sekolah, acara penerimaan murid baru pun selesai. Mulai besok murid-murid baru tersebut bisa bersekolah di _Marilyn International High School_.

.

Di hari pertama sekolah ini, pihak sekolah mengumumkan agar murid-murid baru untuk menginap di asrama selama 1 bulan untuk mengembangkan bakat-bakat mereka secara intensif. Temari kebingungan mencari kamar nya, bertanya kepada salah satu _senpai_-nya.

"Ehm… _sumimasen_, ruangan 'Q' di mana ya?"

"Itu di lantai dua, naik tangga itu, terus lurus saja, ruangan nya ada di pojok."

"Oh, _arigatou, senpai_!"

Dan akhirnya, sampai juga lah Temari di kamar nya. Tetapi dia heran, karena di dalam kamar tersebut ada 3 tempat tidur. Temari menggaruk kepala pirangnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Pasti aku tidak sendirian di sini." gumam Temari.

Ketika Temari merapikan baju nya di lemari, datang seorang cewek berambut coklat dengan 2 cepolan di kepalanya dan bertanya pada Temari.

"Kamu tidur di mana?"

"Aku di _bed_ yang atas." jawab Temari yang masing berkutat dengan tumpukan-tumpukan bajunya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya cewek itu

"Aku Temari." jawab nya tanpa menoleh kearah cewek berwajah _oriental_ itu.

"Hai! Aku Tenten! Salam kenal!" katanya dengan semangat. Namun, Temari tidak memperdulikan itu, dia cukup tau kalau nama cewek itu Tenten.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang cewek datang lagi ke kamar si Temari dan Tenten. Cewek berambut pirang panjang _ponytail_ dan beriris _aquamarine_. Membawa koper dan tas miliknya ke kamar itu.

"Hai! Aku Yamanaka Ino!" salamnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang hangat.

"Oh, hai! Aku Tenten! _Nice to meet you_, Ino!" balas Tenten dengan senyuman juga.

"Dan kamu siapa?" Tanya Ino kepada Temari.

"Temari." jawabnya, begitu _simple_.

.

Shikamaru mendapat ruangan yang bernama "W". Dan sesampai di ruangan nya, dia langsung membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur. Tanpa dia sadari, dia pun tertidur. Memang jiwa pemalas. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang cowok berambut coklat panjang ke kamarnya, tetapi kamar nya di kunci. Kebetulan, Temari yang dari tadi mencari makanan, melihat cowok tersebut kesusahan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Temari bertanya, "kau siapa? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku Neji, aku ingin masuk ke kamarku, tapi sepertinya terkunci dari dalam." jawab Neji –cowok itu.

"Sini biar ku coba."

Temari berusaha membuka pintu tersebut, tetapi tidak bisa. Di dobrak pun tidak bisa. Akhirnya, dia menggunakan kakinya untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

_(slow motion)_

Dan…

GUBRAK!

Pintu pun terbuka. Semua orang di sekitar ruangan tersebut terbengong karena terkejut. Bayangkan, badan sekecil itu, bisa mendobrak pintu hingga rusak engselnya. Sampai Shikamaru terbangun dari tidur karenanya.

"Heh! Lain kali jangan kamu kunci kamar kamu, orang yang tinggal di kamar ini gak cuma kamu aja, ada 2 orang lagi! Dia aja udah kesusahan, apa lagi yang satu lagi. Orang yang tinggal di kamar ini mau masuk!" bentak Temari.

Dengan kesal Shikamaru mengatakan, "Hah, _mendokusai_! Hei! Kamu siapa?! Pemilik sekolah ini?! Bukan kan?!"

Karena Temari gak mau berantam dengan cowok, dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sambil memasang _deathglare_-nya ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun membalasnya dengan _deathglare _dari mata _onyx_-nya kepada Temari.

"Awas! Kubalas kamu nanti!" gumam Shikamaru.

.

Temari memasuki ruangan kamarnya dengan tampang _badmood_. Terlihat jelas dari mata _teal_-nya kalau dia seperti sehabis menerkam gajah.

"Nih! Makanan kalian, sudah ku bawain." kata Temari sambil memasang muka kesal.

"_Arigatou_. Eh, kau kenapa, Tema?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hah? Oh, gak ada. Kesel aja ama anak asrama cowok." jawab Temari sambil membaringkan badan nya di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Oh iya, bener kau yang ngerusakin pintu salah satu kamar anak asrama cowok? Kok bisa?" Tanya Ino dengan penasaran.

"Gak, aku nolongin cowok, dia mau masuk ke kamar nya, tapi kamar nya di kunci dari dalam. Ku dobrak aja pakai kaki, terbuka tapi engsel nya rusak." jelas Temari.

"Ye…. Itu nama nya ngerusak bukan nolongin." ejek Ino.

Dengan serius Tenten mendengarkan, "terus?"

"Ya, kumarahi cowok yang di dalam kamar itu." jelas Temari lagi sambil menekuk mukanya.

.

Pagi menemui Temari yang sedang terduduk diam di bangku kelasnya. Membaca, ah tidak, menatap buku pelajaran bahasa Jerman di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Bahkan, _sensei _yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran tersebut pun tidak dihiraukannya. Alhasil, mata _teal_-nya membawa pikirannya melayang di depan jendela. Menatap kebun sekolah yang begitu indah dan rapi.

KRIIINNGGGGGG!

Akhirnya, suara yang ditunggu Temari datang juga. Suara bel istirahat. Temari segera berlari kearah lokernya, untuk mengambil _cookies_ kesukaan nya. Temari selalu menyiapkan minimal 2 toples _cookies_ di lokernya. Ketika ia menutup pintu lokernya, ternyata Tenten sudah menunggunya di balik pintu loker.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja!" teriak Temari dengan terkejut.

"Lama-lama kantin kalah nih! Sama simpanan _cookies_-mu itu!" ejek Temari. Dan lagi, Temari tidak memperdulikan itu dan membalasnya dengan juluran lidah. Tenten merengut, dan langsung merangkul Temari.

"Kamu mau ke kantin?" tanya Tenten.

"Mau!" Temari menerima tawaran Tenten. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin yang diselingi tawa canda.

Sesampainya di kantin, Temari dan Tenten mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka.

"Duh, kita duduk dimana nih?" Tenten mulai khawatir.

Temari menjelajahi seluruh sudut-sudut kantin hingga ia mendapati 2 kursi kosong di sebelah Ino."Ah, disana aja! pas 2 kursi. Ada Ino juga." mereka menghampiri kursi itu dan mendudukinya. lalu, memesan makanan.

"Baksonya 1 ya!" pesan Tenten.

"Aku juga, Tenten!" pinta Temari.

"Kau! Masih kurang _cookies_-mu itu? Yasudah. Ayame _baa-san_, baksonya 1 lagi ya!"

" Ya!" Kantin Ayame itu selalu rame, meskipun istirahat ke 2, tetep rame. Soalnya, masakan Ayame enak-enak, murah lagi.

"2 mangkok bakso sudah datang!" Ayame datang sambil membawa nampan berisikan 2 mangkok bakso kuah.

"Huh! Ayame _baa-san _! Ngagetin aja." teriak Ino yang dari tadi melamun.

"Itu lah, ngelamun aja kerjamu! Ngelamunin apa sih?" Tanya Tenten sambil menikmati semangkuk baksonya itu.

"Entah tuh, cowok ya?" tebak Temari.

"Bukan lho, kalian tau Shimura Sai?" Tanya Ino.

"Oh, itu. _Young Daddy _itu kan? Kenapa rupanya? Kamu suka sama dia?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Aish… bukan lho. Kepo banget sih. Aku seperti merasa kenal aja gitu. Muka nya _familiar_ kali di mata aku, seperti pernah kenal." kata Ino sambil mengingat-ingat.

Suasana hening. Sai di sebut sebagai '_Young Daddy'_ karena dia selalu menasehati anak-anak di sekolahan dengan kedewasaannya. Bahkan, ada yang sampai curhat dan minta nasehat sama Sai Cuma karena di putusi pacar. Ckckck…

"Ha!" teriak Ino. Seluruh anak di kantin menoleh kearah nya. Ino hanya bisa nyengir melihat seluruh siswa dan siswi menatapnya heran.

"Apaan sih! Bikin kaget aja!" teriak Temari.

"Iya, aku juga!" kata Tenten sambil mengangguk kan kepalanya karena setuju dengan omongannya Temari.

"Aku baru inget! Dia itu kawan aku satu SMP, satu kelas lagi. Dulu kami sering kerja sama kalau ada _project_ menciptakan lagu." kata Ino dengan muka ceria.

"Oohhh… kirain kau suka sama si _Young Daddy _itu" ejek Temari.

"Aish….! Kan udah aku bilang, aku gak suka sama dia, Temari ku." Nggak suka, tapi di perlakukan seperti itu sama Temari dan Tenten cukup membuat Ino memerah.

"Tapi, gitu-gitu nanti suka lho!" sambung Tenten sambil mengunyah bakso nya.

"Suka? Idih! Amit-amiit!" kata Ino sambil memukul kepala dan meja.

KRRIIINNNNGGGGG!

"Eh, capcus! Udah bel tuh!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan si Tenten. Temari pun berlari meninggalkan kantin karena ada jam pelajaran Asuma-_sensei _, guru sastra Jepang yang dijuluki oleh anak-anak _sensei _berasap karena sering merokok. Temari tidak mau di hukum karena telat masuk kelas. Ino dan Tenten sekelas, dan mereka buru-buru karena ada pengumpulan tugas sama Anko-_sensei_, guru Fisika ter-_killer_ di sekolah ini.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Shikamaru menghampiri Neji yang tengah menikmati alunan-alunan lagu k-_pop_ di _earphone_-nya. Shikamaru menepuk pundak teman cantiknya ini, agar Neji tau kalau Shikamaru memanggilnya.

"Neji, kamu ke asrama kan? Kau jagain dulu nih bukuku." pinta Shikamaru.

"O-ok. Kamu mau ke mana? Buru-buru kali." Tanya Neji.

"Ini, tadi _kaa-san_ nelpon. _Tou-san_ sakit, aku pulang dulu." kata Shikamaru sambil berlari buru-buru.

"Yasudah, hati-hati di jalan ya! _GWS for your father_!"

"_OK_!"

.

Di koridor asrama, Ino menyusuri koridor tersebut dengan langkah kakinya yang mungil. Menikmati keindahan-keindahan yang tercipta disetiap ukiran-ukiran dindingnya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengkontaminasi pandangannya. Ia melihat seorang cowok yang di kenalnya. Cowok bermata _onyx, _berambut hitam klimis, dan berkulit pucat layaknya mayat. Ino menghampir cowok itu dan menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sai, kamu gak ingat sama aku?" Tanya Ino dengan penuh harapan kalau Sai akan bilang iya.

"Ehm… siapa ya? Aku gak kenal." jawab Sai sambil mengingat-ngingat wajah Ino.

"Kamu… kamu benar-benar gak kenal sama aku?" Tanya Ino dengan penyesalan.

Karena terlalu banyak bayangan-bayangan wajah yang tak jelas, kepala Sai pun sakit. Dia teriak-teriak kesakitan dan meraung-raung.

"Aw! Aaaw!" teriak Sai sambil meremas-remas kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Sai! Sai! Shimura Sai! Kamu kenapa?! Tolong! Seseorang! Tolong!" Ino teriak minta tolong, tapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang lewat di koridor itu. Akhirnya Ino merangkul Sai sampai ke puskesmas mini milik sekolah, walaupun dia terus berteriak kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya dokter yang berjaga di puskesmas mini itu.

"Saya tidak tau, Dok. Pas saya bertanya, apakah dia mengingat saya, kepalanya sakit." kata Ino menjelaskan situasinya kepada dokter tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Sini, biar saya cek." kata dokter itu. Dokter muda yang memeriksa Sai itu mulai memeriksa detak jantung Sai meng-_check_ keadaan matanya.

"Sepertinya dia kecapekan, lagi banyak pikiran mungkin." jelas sang dokter. Lalu, dokter itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan mengerjakan sesuatu di meja kerjanya.

Setelah sekian lama Ino menunggu, akhirnya Sai pun sadar. Ino begitu senang melihatnya. _Reflex_, Ino menggenggam tangan pucatnya Sai.

"Sai? Udah sadar?"

"Hu-uh…"

"Sai, syukurlah. Sudah sadar." kata Ino sambil mengucap kan syukur.

"A-aku dimana?" Tanya Sai sambil melihat sekeliling. Mengankap segala hal yang berwarna putih dan mencium aroma obat di sana-sini.

"Kamu di puskesmas mini, tadi kepalamu sakit. Terus pingsan, jadi ku bawa aja kamu ke sini." kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan senyuman hangat dan tulusnya.

"Kamu yang membawaku ke sini? Sendirian?" Ino mengangguk.

"Habis gak ada orang yang lewat, jadi kurangkul aja kamu, kesini." Sai pun merasa kasihan dan bermaksud ingin balas budi.

"_Anyway, thanks_ ya!"

"_Ok! Your welcome, friend_!" Mereka pun tertawa kecil bersama.

.

"_Hi, friends! I come back_!" teriak Ino sambil membuka pintu.

"_You! Make me scared_!" jawab Temari dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Hehehe, _gomen ne_. _What are you doing all_?" kata Ino dengan nada penuh ceria.

"_You! Do you know? I have a great dreams_, udah di bangunin!" teriak Tenten diikuti dengan lemparan bantalnya kearah Ino. Dengan cepat, Ino menangkap bantal itu.

"_Sorry_, panda. Emangnya kau mimpi apa?" Tanya Ino sambil menaikkan alisnya. Menatap Tenten dengan curiga.

"_Not-nothing._" jawab Tenten sambil menyembunyikan kisah mimpi tidurnya yang bagaikan _Cinderella_ itu.

"Halah, palingan pacaran sama _a_ _mysterious boy._" kata Temari.

"Heh! Gak ya!" teriak Tenten penuh malu. Rona merah yang timbul di pipi Tenten itu menambah keimutan wajahnya.

"Kamu dari mana aja, Ino?" Tanya Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha? Oh, a-aku dari perpus. Ada yang mau aku cari tadi." Ino berbohong, dia gak ingin Temari dan Tenten tau kalau Sai itu sakit. Sakit yang masih misterius bagi Ino.

"Oh… kamu itu udah siap ngerjain pr dari Asuma-_sensei_?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengambil buku Sastra Jepang miliknya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa. Kamu udah siap?" Tanya Ino sambil menepuk jidat nya karena lupa.

"Ya… belum. Kerjain yuk!" ajak Tenten. Temari yang dari tadi asik menikmati _cookies_-nya sambil bermain rubik itu tidak memperdulikan hiruk pikuk suara Ino dan Tenten yang sibuk ngerjain pr dari Asuma-_sensei _yang kata mereka sih, susah.

"Tema, kamu kan anak kelas A, kok gak mau bantuin sih! Susah nih…" gerutu Tenten sambil merengut. Dan lagi, Temari tidak memperdulikan omongan Tenten. Dia tetap menikmati _cookies_-nya dan asik memutar-mutar rubik nya.

.

Shikamaru masuk ke kamarnya dengan muka lesu. "Shika, kamu kenapa? _Tou-san_ mu baik-baik aja kan?" Tanya Neji.

"Gak, keadaan nya makin kritis." Shikamaru segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah yang selalu malas tetapi ada sedikit tersirat kesedihan disana.

"Memangnya _Tou-san _sakit apa?" Tanya Neji dengan sedikit perhatian.

"Stroke."

"Oh… _Get well soon._" kata Neji sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Neji keluar karena bosen di kamar terus, ketika dia melewati puskesmas mini, dia melihat ada Sai di dalam sedang terbaring lesu.

"Sai?" Neji heran, dan langsung menemui Sai di dalam.

"Sai, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Neji cemas. Matanya yang berwarna Lavender itu menatap Sai kasihan.

"Neji. _I've got headache._" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum, _a_ _fake smile of course_.

"_But, are you ok_?" Tanya Neji lagi dengan mukanya yang cemas. Memijit pundak Sai dengan perlahan.

"_Don't worry_. _I'm ok_, Neji." kata Sai yang berusaha menenangkan Neji. Melihat perhatian Neji, Sai teringat ibunya. Apalagi Neji itu cantik seperti cewek, Sai makin rindu rumah.

"Kalau gitu, kamu kubawa ke kamar aja ya." ajak Neji.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu." Sai pun di rangkul Neji untuk di bawa ke kamarnya.

.

Di hari berikutnya, bel sudah berbunyi bertandakan istirahat. Dan seperti biasa, Temari menghampiri loker kesayangannya. Tapi, ketika Temari menghampiri loker nya, ada surat di pintu loker yang berisikan '_you will be ashame_'. Setelah dilihat-lihat, dibolak balik surat itu, gak ada nama penerimanya. Temari mengingat-ngingat orang yang membencinya di sekolah ini.

"Ino, gak mungkin. Tenten, gak mungkin. Neji? Apalagi, seharus nya dia terima kasih. Sai? Deket aja nggak," gumam Temari, "atau jangan-jangan…"

Temari langsung memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal. Kini, dia sudah tau siapa yang mengirim _note _ini.

"Aku harus lebih berhati-hati, dia pasti memasang jebakan untuk ku." gumam si pirang 4 nanas ini pelan.

'Dia' yang dimaksud Temari adalah Shikamaru. _Feeling _Temari, Shikamaru sudah bermaksud untuk menyiapkan rencana untuk membalas dendam kepada Temari karena dia udah berani ngebentak Shikamaru, padahal Shikamaru gak pernah di bentak. Menurut Temari, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Shikamaru berusaha untuk membuka loker Temari. Dan akhirnya, pintu lokernya kebuka. Shikamaru langsung melancarkan aksinya. Dia mengambil 2 toples _cookies_-nya Temari dan di sembunyikan di sebuah ruangan. Dan betapa cepatnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid keluar ke kelas masing-masing. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru meninggalkan loker Temari dan bersikap seolah-olah seperti biasa.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan spekulasinya sendiri, Temari membuka lokernya. Ketika Temari membuka lokernya, dan dia teriak, "aaaaaaaa! _Cookies_-ku mana?!" Teriakan nya cukup mengagetkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ini pasti kerjaan si Shikamaru! Pasti!"

Temari langsung berlari mencari Shikamaru, dengan muka marah nya. Ketika Temari melewati kantin, Temari melihat ada Shikamaru disana, sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Temari langsung berfikir cepat untuk membalas perbuatan Shikamaru.

"Aha! Aku ada ide."

Temari pelan dan memamerkan _evil smile_-nya. Dia segera memesan 1 gelas jus apel, dan pelan-pelan mendekati Shikamaru. Temari langsung menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Ketika Shikamaru membalik kan badan nya, Temari langsung menyiramkan jus apel itu ke kepala hitam nanasnya Shikamaru.

"Hei! Apa-apaan nih! Main nyiram aja! Kamu kira aku bunga apa? Pakai acara disiram!" bentak Shikamaru sambil membersihkan tumpahan _juice _dari kepalanya.

"_To the point_ aja ya! Dimana _cookies_-ku?! Kamu kan yang menyembunyikannya? Jawab!" Temari membalas bentak kepada Shikamaru. Di sertai _deathglare_ yang benar-benar mematikan dari mata _teal-_nya.

"Mana ku tau! Makanya, punya loker di kunci." kata Shikamaru sambil menasehati Temari.

"Halah, gak usah basa-basi! Dimana _cookies_-ku?!" teriak Temari sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Aku gak tau!" bentak Shikamaru lagi. Karena kesal berat, Temari langsung menonjok muka Shikamaru hingga bonyok.

"Sekali lagi, DIMANA _COOKIES_-KU?!" teriak Temari. Oke, naluri lelakinya keluar.

"_Ok ok ok_! Ku sembunyiin di ruang _dance_! Puas kamu?!" Teriak Shikamaru sambil mengelus pipinya yang kena tonjokan maut Temari.

Temari langsung berlari keruangan _dance _yang letaknya berada di lantai 3. Temari berlari kencang sekencang-kencangnya, hingga ia selalu menambrak siswa dan siswi yang ada di sekitar koridor yang ia lewati. Bahkan, Temari tidak meminta maaf kepada mereka. Ketika sampai dengan nafas terengah-engah, dengan sibuk Temari mencari 2 toples _cookies_-nya itu.

Akhirnya dapat! Terletak di atas lemari _property_. Dengan muka senang, dia memeluk toplesnya itu sambil mengatakan, "aku gak bisa hidup tanpa _cookies_."

.

Ketika Temari memasuki ruangan kelasnya, semua teman-teman sekelasnya mengerubungi Temari. Seperti ribuan semut mendapati sebutir gula.

"Eh, Temari. Kamu bikin masalah lagi sama Shikamaru?" Tanya salah satu teman sekelas Temari. Temari tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan itu, dia hanya diam. Tak lama kemudian, Baki-_sensei _–guru dibidang komputer- memasuki ruangan kelas Temari dan menghampiri meja Temari.

"Temari-_san_?"

"Ya, _sensei_?"

"Kamu di panggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

Bukannya deg-degan takut, Temari berjalan santai ke keluar kelas. Memasang wajah tanpa beban di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Temari sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Kini di depannya telah ada pintu yang bertuliskan ruangan kepala sekolah. Temari mengintip di jendela di dekatnya, disana sudah ada Shikamaru yang sedang duduk memberikan penjelasan soal kejadian di istirahat tadi bersama pria tua berambut putih panjang.

KRIEETT

"Ah, Sabaku Temari, silahkan duduk." pinta orang tua itu yang notabene adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah ini.

"Sekarang, jelaskan apa yang terjadi ketika kalian sedang beristirahat."

"Saya kesal, karena dia menyembunyikan 2 toples cookies saya, Jiraya-_sama._" jelas Temari dengan kepala menunduk.

"Apa benar begitu, Nara Shikamaru?" tanya Jiraya.

"Iya, Jiraya-_sama._" jawab Shikamaru dengan kepala menunduk yang penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Ya sudah. Karena kalian murid baru, saya tidak akan menghukum kalian. Tetapi jangan di ulangi lagi. Kalian itu sudah SMA bukan anak SD." Mendengar nasehat dari kepala sekolah itu, mereka hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Ini semua karena kamu! Kalau kamu gak menyembunyikan toples _cookies_-ku, aku gak bakalan nonjok pipi kamu dan gak bakalan di panggil Jiraya-_sama._" kata Temari dengan nada kesal.

"_Mendokusai_! Kalau bukan karena kamu memarahiku dan membentakku waktu di asrama, aku gak bakalan menyembunyikan _cookies_-mu!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada marah.

"Jadi ceritanya balas dendam nih? _Ok_! Kita impas!" gumam Temari sambil menghentakkan sepatunya kesal.

.

Pulang sekolah ini, semua murid merasa senang karena sudah terbebas dari pelajaran sekolah. Tetapi, tidak untuk Temari. Temari hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya seharian. Mengingat kejadian waktu istirahat tadi, dia masih marah banget. Hubungan Temari dengan toples-toples _cookies-_nyabagaikan kakak beradik. Dekat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ketika Temari sudah sampai di depan kamar asramanya, dia membuka kasar kenop pintu itu.

"Haah~~" Temari menghela nafasnya dan dengan segera Temari berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Membaringkan dirinya di tempat yang empuk itu.

"Kenapa sih, Tema? Tiap hari muka di tekuk." tanya Tenten yang dari tadi sibuk membaca buku komik favoritnya itu.

"Pasti berantam lagi dengan Shikamaru, ya kan?" kata Ino dengan penuh percaya diri dengan perkataannya. Temari memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya kearah Ino.

"Biasanya kalau Temari mengeluarkan _deathglare_, artinya benar." kata Tenten.

"Tuh kan! Apa ku bilang! Hati-hati, ntar kalau sering berantam ujung-ujungnya suka." ejek Ino sambil menggambar _anime_ kesukaannya di selembar kertas.

"_Shut up_!" teriak Temari sambil menutup telinga nya dengan bantal.

.

Shikamaru memasuki kamar asramanya dengan menekuk wajahnya dan berjalan dengan lemas. Nampak seperti tidak ada semangat untuk hidup.

"Sepertinya ada yang kena masalah lagi nih!" ejek Neji yang tengah merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"Halah, palingan berantam sama Temari lagi, ya kan?" tambah Sai. Sama seperti Temari, Shikamaru memberikan _deathglare _pemalasnya kepada mereka berdua dan menganggap itu hanyalah angin berlalu.

"Neji, belikan aku kopi! Pakai uang mu dulu, nanti ku ganti." perintah Shikamaru. Dasar, nyuruh orang cuma untuk pelampiasan kekesalan.

"Iya, iya. Aku, aja!" katanya Neji sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

.

"Kamu mau kemana, Ten?" Tanya Ino. Melihat teman pandanya ini yang tengah merapikan bajunya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Mau nyari angin."

"Oalah, angin di cari. Ya sudah, jangan lama-lama!" kata Ino. Di

Tenten berjalan mengelilingi asrama sambil membaca komik favoritnya. Tanpa diketahuinya, di ujung jalan arah berlawanan, ada Neji yang terburu-buru sambil membawa kopinya Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak mau kopinya itu dingin, makanya Neji larinya setengah-setengah. Dan akhirnya…

BYUURR!

Kopi yang dibawa Neji tumpah mengenai buku komiknya Tenten.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kamu ini! Lihat! Basah komikku kena kopi kamu!" kata Tenten dengan nada memaki.

"Woi! Situ kalau jalan pakai mata! Jangan pakai buku! Sudah tau orang terburu-buru." Neji membalas makiannya Tenten dengan makian juga. Mereka saling melempar _deathglare_. Dan mereka meninggal kan koridor dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan Neji mengumpat-ngumpat kesal tentang kejadian tadi. Neji memasuki kamarnya dengan muka kesal.

"Perasaan tadi Shikamaru yang datang dengan muka kesal, sekarang Neji. Hadehh…." Kata Sai sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Pasti Temari, kan?" sambung Sai.

"Bukan, temannya. Si panda Tenten." jawab Neji sambil membaringkan badan nya di tempat tidur.

"Waduh! Tenten sudah ketularan keganasannya Temari, tuh!" kata Shikamaru sambil menikmati coklat dari _Kaa-san_nya.

"Ya sudah lah. Belajar kalian, besok kan ada pelajaran Genma-_sensei._" kata Sai yang sudah ada di depan meja belajar. Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji satu kelas, dan mereka akan di berikan kuis besok sama Genma-_sensei_ tentang macam-macam bahan kimia.

.

Kini, Neji sudah ada di depan loker yang menurutnya sih, lokernya Tenten. Neji sudah menyiapkan rencana balas dendam dengan Tenten karena perbuatan Tenten yang menurut dia menjengkelkan. Neji membongkar loker Tenten dan melakukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah selesai dengan misinya, Neji langsung meninggalkan loker Tenten dan bersikap santai tanpa beban.

Tenten yang hendak menuju ke lokernya, berpas-pasan dengan Neji. Tenten menyadari hal itu, tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Ketika Tenten sudah ada di depan loker miliknya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ditatapnya sebentar loker miliknya itu. Tenten baru sadar. Sekarang, Tenten sudah tau kalau Neji akan balas dendam dengan dirinya, karena dia teringat dengan kejadian Temari dan Shikamaru. Tapi, Tenten merasa jebakannya tidak ada di lokernya seperti kejadian Temari kemarin.

"_I must be more careful._" gumam Tenten pelan.

**TBC**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan panjang. fic ini adlah wujud kebahagiaan author karena author tidak ada remedial #yeee. Ini masih percobaan. Gimana _minna-san_? Keep or not? Just review yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Fic ini sudah pernah saya postkan di blog saya. Jika para readers sudah pernah membacanya, ini adalah versi Naruto-nya. Dan ini murni semurni-murninya ide saya. Jadi, tidak ada acara plagiat disini^^

Review Zone! : 

**Lady Lacie Lullaby : Ini sudah lanjut^^ memang feel friendshipnya kurang dapet ya? Author usahain dapet deh ;) Thanks for review! :)**

.

Tenten yang hendak menuju ke lokernya, berpas-pasan dengan Neji. Tenten menyadari hal itu, tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Ketika Tenten sudah ada di depan loker miliknya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ditatapnya sebentar loker itu. Tenten baru sadar. Sekarang, Tenten sudah tau kalau Neji akan balas dendam dengan dirinya, karena dia teringat dengan kejadian Temari dan Shikamaru. Tapi, Tenten merasa jebakannya tidak ada di lokernya seperti kejadian Temari kemarin.

"_I must be more careful_" gumam Tenten pelan.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Ketika istirahat ke-2…

"Tenten! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ino yang sudah bersama Temari.

"_Ok! But I want to take my new comic inside my locker_," kata Tenten sambil berjalan kearah lokernya.

"_We waiting in the canteen. Ok?_" kata Temari.

"_Ok_," kata Tenten sambil berpose ala Guy-_sensei_, guru olahraga mereka.

Ketika Tenten membuka lokernya, dia melihat coretan di _cover_ komik yang baru di beli nya itu.

"_Oh no!_" teriak Tenten. Semua orang di sekitarnya menoleh ke si panda imut ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang siswi menghampiri Tenten.

"Oh, gak. Bukan apa-apa. _Sorry_ udah ngagetin kalian," kata Tenten samba ber-_ojigi _dengan wajah takut.

"Oh, kirain ada seseorang yang menerormu," kata siswi itu. Tenten terdiam mendengar perkataan siswi itu.

'Teror? _Wait!_ Pasti ada seseorang yang membenciku,' pikir Tenten.

"Tunggu sebentar! Membenciku?" bisik Tenten. Langsung saja, otak Tenten berputar mengingat kejadian kemarin siang.

"Neji! Ya! Pasti dia!" Tenten mengancungkan telunjuknya.

Tenten segera berlari menuju kantin untuk menyusul Ino dan Temari sambil memikirkan rencana apa untuk membalas dendam kepada Neji. "Ah, _I have an idea!"_

.

KRINGG!

Pelajaran hari ini pun berakhir, Tenten segera mengemas barang-barangnya berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari kelasnya untuk menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya kepada Neji. Terukir senyum licik di wajah imut Tenten.

.

Neji memasuki kamarnya, dengan santai dia berjalan. Pikirannya terfokus untuk mendengarkan lantunan-lantunan K-_pop _yang terdengar di kedua telinganya. Sementara itu, Tenten sudah menyiapkan dirinya dibalik pintu kamar asrama Neji. Dia sudah memegang sebuah gunting untuk memotong seutas tali yang ia siapkan. Yang di sambungkan dengan sebuah ember berisi tepung di atas pintu kamarnya Neji. Ketika Neji memasuki kamarnya, memutar kenop pintunya dari luar, tiba-tiba saja…

BYUR!

Kepala coklat Neji berubah menjadi putih akibat ketumpahan tepung, beserta wajah dan tubuhnya. Neji langsung mencari _tissue_ untuk membersihkan matanya dan pakaian sekolahnya dari tepung. Dengan kesempatan Neji yang mencari-cari _tissue_, Tenten pun melarikan diri dari kamarnya Neji. Agar tidak ketahuan kalau dialah yang menumpahkan tepung ke atas kepalanya Neji.

.

Seminggu kemudian…

Di siang yang terik, Sai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dimana ia belajar. Tetapi, tatapannya yang lurus kedepan tak sengaja berbelok, mendapati papan pengumuman yang berisikan sebuah pengumuman.

"Wah… Apa ini?" Sai memajukan langkahnya, mendekati papan pengumuman.

"Ternyata ini… ini… pemberitahuan ulang tahun sekolah?" Sai terkejut dengan suara agak keras.

"Dan, akan ada audisi untuk mencari orang untuk mengikuti acara tersebut," kata Sai lagi.

"Hm… aku harus kasih tau Neji sama Shikamaru, nih! Mereka pasti mau," gumam Sai sambil tersenyum. Tak jauh darinya, Sai mendapati Ino melewatinya sambil memakan sebungkus roti.

"Hai! Ino, kamu udah daftar?" tanya Ino dengan muka gembira.

"Apa? daftar? daftar apa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Lho? Kamu gak tau? Bulan depan, sekolah kita, _Marilyn International High School_ ulang tahun yang ke-10. Jadi diadakan audisi untuk mencari orang yang berbakat untuk acara tersebut," jelas Sai.

"Owh…. Kamu tau dari mana?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu di papan pengumuman." Sai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah papan pengumuman.

"Wah…. Boleh juga tuh! _Ok_! Nanti aku ajak Ino dan Temari untuk ikut," kata Ino antusias.

"_Ok! See you later_, Ino," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"_See you later,_" balas Ino. Mereka pun berpisah yang arah nya berlawanan.

.

.

"Hai!" sapa Ino.

"Hai! Dari mana kamu, Ino? Perasaan tadi kamu duluan keluar kelas," Tanya Tenten.

"G-gak ada, cuma jalan-jalan aja. Hehe," kata Ino sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, dan dia kali ini berbohong lagi.

Kenapa Ino berbohong? Inilah jawabannya :

**Flashback on**

"Kita ini kan sudah saling kenal, dan kita pun sering dekat-dekatan. Gimana kalau kita bikin grup?" usul Tenten sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Grup? Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Temari yang sedang menikmati cookiesnya itu.

"Ya, grup. Seperti geng gitu. Mau gak?" tawar Tenten.

"Aku sih mau-mau aja, kalau Ino?" Mata _teal _Temari melirik Ino, sambil mengunyah 3 cookies di mulutnya.

"Mau. Ngomong-ngomong, namanya apa?" tanya Ino sambil memikirkan tentang nama grup nya itu. Hening. Hingga akhirnya Ino memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Gimana kalau '_The Blonde_'? nama itu berdasarkan warna rambut kita," usul Ino.

PLIK!

2 siku terbentuk di kepala COKLAT Tenten, merasa tidak terima dengan usulan Ino, "Hei, bagaimana dengan ku? Apa aku harus merubah warna rambutku menjadi pirang?"

"Eh, iya, aku lupa kalau Tenten rambutnya coklat. Hehehe, _gomen ne_," kata Ino sambil nyengir layaknya kuda.

"Males lah! Lagian bosen. Grup yang memakai identitas anggotanya itu udah pasaran. _Be different_," protes Temari.

"Bagaiimana kalau '_Don't Care But Always Happy Friends!_'? Itu gabungan dari sifat kita masing-masing. _Friend_, itu sifat dariku dari kata '_Friendly'_. _Always_ _happy_, itu sifat Ino. Dan _don't_ _care_, itu sifat Temari. _How about you, guys_?" Tenten menatap kedua teman pirangnya. Yang ditatap sedang bermain dengan pikirannya.

"Wah…. Boleh tuh! _So_ _unique_!" puji Temari dengan 4 _cookies_ di mulutnya.

"Iya, bener tuh kata Temari. '_So Unique'_. Tapi kata '_But'_ nya untuk apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu cuma pelengkap, Ino. Dan aku mau bikin persetujuan dengan kalian berdua," kata Tenten sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Kita gak boleh dekat sama 3 makhluk itu ya! Itu musuh kita!" kata Tenten dengan semangat mudanya.

"_Ok_! Aku setuju!" teriak Temari. Mengangkat tangannya, lalu melakukan adegan _high five _dengan Tenten.

Berbeda dengan Temari, wajah Ino tiba-tiba memucat, dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Mengingat cowok yang dekat dengannya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Ino menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu kepada kedua temannya ini.

"Kalau melanggar persetujuan nya, apa hukumannya?" Tanya Ino dengan muka yang pucat ketakutan itu.

"Di keluarkan dari grup!" teriak Tenten dengan semangat.

Ino terdiam. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Dia tidak tau harus memilih yang mana. Jika dia mendekati Sai, dia akan dikeluarkan dari grup dan dia akan dikucilkan oleh mereka berdua. Jika dia menerima persetujuan itu, dia tidak bisa berteman lagi dengan Sai. Mengingat mereka kawan lama.

"Ino? Ino? Setuju gak?" Tanya Tenten yang berusaha menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Hmm… setuju," jawab Ino dengan terpaksa. Kepalanya mengangguk lemah.

**Flashback off **

Sekarang, dengan terpaksa Ino melaksanakan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sai secara _backstreet_. "Tenten, Temari," panggil Ino.

"Ya?" jawab mereka serentak.

"Kalian mau ikut audisi tidak?" Tanya Ino.

"Owh…. Audisi yang dipapan pengumuman itu. Kenapa rupanya? Kamu mau ikut?" Tanya Tenten.

"Iya. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Aku mau," kata Tenten penuh semangat.

"Boleh," kata Temari sambil memutar rubik nya.

"_Ok_! Biar kudaftar besok," kata Ino.

.

Di hari yang terik ini, Ino memasuki ruangan besar yang penuh dengan manusia. Ya, aula pendaftaran. Ino mengambil antrian yang membuatnya kesal. Pasalnya, antrian itu cukup panjang. Cukup bersabar Ino menanti gilirannya, akhirnya Ino mendapatkannya.

"_Next_!" Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah meja di depannya.

"3 orang. Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Temari, dan Tenten," kata Ino.

"_Ok_, ini nomor urutnya. _Next_!" kata panitia itu sambil memberikan 3 kartu nomor urut peserta.

"_Arigatou,_" kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Ino langsung keluar dari barisan antrian dan menunggu Sai yang sedang mendaftar.

"Beres!" kata Sai ketika menghampiri Ino yang tak jauh darinya.

"Oh, _ok_. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing," ajak Ino sambil memegang tangan pucat Sai. Jujur, Ino refleks melakukannya. Mereka tersadar, mereka saling melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan. dengan pelan mereka menatap tangan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka bertatapan. _Aquamarine _bertemu _onyx_.

Ino terpesona dengan mata itu, mata indah gelap bak laksana malam. Dan mengagumi kulit putih layaknya salju itu. Seketika saja, wajah _barbie _Ino merona melihat wajah tampan Sai.

Sedangkan Sai? Dia berkali-kali menggumamkan pujian-pujian di hatinya. Ya, pujian-pujian akan kesempurnaan Ino. Mata _aquamarine_-nya yang ceria, kulitnya yang bersih, rambut pirang yang berkilauan, dan wajah cantik bak _barbie_. Sai menyukai itu semua.

"Eh! _sorry, sorry_. Aku gak sengaja," kata Ino sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya karena malu.

"Y-ya, gak apa-apa," kata Sai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dibalik _fake smile _andalan Sai.

.

.

Di tengah keramaian kantin, kaki mungil Ino menyusuri semua tempat yang ada di sana. Tidak ada satu pun kursi kosong. Tapi, bukan Ino namanya kalau menyerah. Hingga penglihatannya menangkap 2 warna dan bentuk kepala yang ia kenal.

"Hai!" sapa Ino yang teriakan nya cukup mengagetkan semua siswa dan siswi di kantin.

"Heh! Kebiasan kamu gini ya? Suka kali ngagetin orang," protes Temari.

"Yah… _sorry _deh_, sorry,_" kata Ino sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar miliknya.

"Nih, nomor peserta nya. Audisi nya di mulai minggu depan. Pulang sekolah, kita latihan ya!" kata Ino.

"Nomor 107? Sepertinya banyak nih yang daftar" Temari yang dari tadi memfokuskan dirinya terhadap toples-toples _cookies _yang ada di meja kantin, mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembar kartu.

"Aku 108. _By the way, _Kita bertiga grup nih?" tanyaTenten. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tenten.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita minta izin sama Jiraya-_sama _untuk memakai ruang _dance _di gedung sebelah," kata Temari sambil mengunyah _chocochips cookies-_nya.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Ayame _baa-san_! Mie gorengnya satu porsi!" pesan Ino.

.

.

"Neji!" panggil Sai.

"Ya? Kenapa, Sai?" Tanya Neji, melepas _earphone _yang bertengger di sepasang telinganya.

"Ini nomor peserta audisi. Nanti pulang sekolah kamu kasih ke Shikamaru. Latihannya tunggu Shikamaru sembuh dulu. _Ok_?" Sai memberikan 3 lembar kartu ke Neji.

"_Ok_, memangnya habis ini kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Neji.

"Hm, mau ke perpus. Ada yang mau aku cari," kata Sai bohong.

Sebenarnya pulang sekolah nanti mereka mau ke toko kaset bersama Ino. Sama seperti Ino, dia dipaksa untuk tidak mendekati Ino dan kawan-kawannya. Alasannya sama, karena tidak ingin di kucilkan. Dan mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan pertemanan mereka dari sahabat-sahabat mereka.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, semua murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas sambil bersorak-sorak girang. Bersorak-sorak girang karena mereka bebas dari kepenatan pelajaran dan pulang ke asrama masing-masing. Tapi, tidak untuk Sai, cowok berfisik kurus dan berkulit pucat layaknya mayat.

"Neji! Ingat! Kasih ke Shikamaru ya!" kata Sai teriak dari kejauhan.

Neji hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sai. Lalu pergi dengan gaya _cool-_nya, kedua tangan di selipkan di kedua kantong celana abu-abu bergaris-garis biru. Sai hanya terdiam berdiri disana, menunggu Neji sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya. Ketika Neji sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Sai mengamati sekitarnya, memastikan hanya dia disana. Setelah memastikan daerahnya aman, Sai langsung berlari ke halaman belakang, menemui seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Eh, Ino. Jadi gak?" tanya Sai, kepalanya sibuk mengamati sekitar mereka.

"Jadi dong! Situasi aman gak?" tanya Ino sambil melihat kanan kiri nya.

"Aman, Ino. Aman," kata Sai sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Aman gak aman, kita tetap pakai jaket. Kalau ketahuan kan bisa habis kita," kata Ino sambil menutup kepala pirangnya dengan topi dan melapisi tubuh langsingnya dengan jaket.

"Pakai juga kacamata hitam nya," kata Ino menambahkan.

Setelah selesai memakai semua perlengkapan penyamaran, Sai dan Ino kembali celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari. Memastikan kembali kalau hanya mereka berdua di sana.

"_Let's go_, Ino!" seru Sai.

.

.

Dua sejoli ini memasuki toko yang memang menjadi tujuan mereka. Kedatangan mereka seolah-olah disambut oleh lantunan-lantunan musik yang menggema diseluruh bagian toko. Rak-rak berjejer di setiap tempat dengan rapi. Menjadi tempat sandaran objek yang dua orang berbeda gender ini cari, sebuah kaset.

"Kamu mau beli kaset apa?" Tanya Sai, sambil memilih-milih kaset yang ia cari.

"Aku mau beli kaset lagu _Runaway Baby_-Bruno Mars aja, soalnya kalau _koreo_ Temari yang mengaturnya," kata Ino sambil sibuk memilih kaset.

"Kalau kamu, Sai?" Tanya Ino.

"Sama, nyari kaset lagu. Tapi soal _koreo_, aku minta bantuan sama _Nee-chan _ku aja. Dia bisa nge-_dance_," jawab Sai.

"Hah? Kakakmu bisa nge-_dance_?" kata Ino terkejut. Sai hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala. Setelah berbincang-bincang, mereka langsung berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar kaset yang sudah mereka pilih.

.

"Eh, Temari. Ino kemana ya? Kok gak nampak batang hidungnya?" Tanya Tenten sambil membaca komik. Temari gak peduli pertanyaan nya Tenten, dia sibuk dengan rubik dan mengunyah _cookies_-nya itu.

"Kan! Gitu deh kebiasaannya Temari! Selalu gak menjawab pertanyaan orang lain," protes Tenten, nada suaranya terlihat kesal.

"_I don't know. Don't ask me again, I'm so busy_!" protes Temari sambil menatap wajah Tenten dekat-dekat.

"_Ok, ok_! Gak usah pakai tatap-tatapan juga kali, Temari," kata Tenten. Sedangkan Temari, membalasnya hanya dengan juluran lidah.

"Hai!" sapa Ino yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi, mengagetkan kedua teman nya itu.

"Latihan yuk!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Temari dan Tenten.

"Ayo!" jawab Temari dan Tenten serempak.

Mereka membereskan tempat tidur mereka. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar asrama mereka. Berjalan menuju ruang _dance _yang diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan mereka.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah mereka menempuh perjalanan dengan jalur jalan kaki, mereka berhasil memasuki ruangan _dance _milik sekolah mereka.

"Ino, kamu bawa kasetnya kan? Aku gak bisa nentuin _koreo_-nya kalau belum dengar lagunya," kata Temari.

"Bawa, lagu '_Runaway Baby'-_nya Bruno Mars. Dan nanti kita latihan vokal. _Instrument_-nya nanti di sediakan oleh penyelenggaranya."

Temari sibuk medengarkan lagu yang mereka maksud dengan cermat. Sibuk menyelaraskan gerakan-gerakan badannya yang langsing itu dengan alunan lagi _beat_ dari kaset itu.

"_Ok_! Aku sudah dapat _koreo_-nya. Sekarang kita latihan," ajak Temari.

"Tunggu, Temari!" Tenten mencegah gerakan Temari yang ingin membuat sebuah gerakan.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" tanya Temari.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan latihan sendiri? Apa kita nggak butuh koreografer profesional atau guru di sekolah kita?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak, aku dengar audisi ini adalah gerakan murni yang dihasilkan dari masing-masing kelompok atau peserta. Jadi, kita tidak membutuhkan itu," jawab Temari.

"Ayo kita latihan!" seru Ino.

"Ayo!" seru Tenten dan Temari.

Tenten dan Ino sudah mengambil tempatnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Temari, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah radio dan menekan tombol '_on_' di sana. Langsung saja, irama-irama yang energik keluar dari _speaker _radio itu. Temari pun dengan segera mengambil posisinya di depan Tenten dan Ino.

"Nah, sekarang, kita awali dari gerakan yang mudah dulu ya!" kata Temari, di sambut dengan anggukan serentak dari Tenten dan Ino.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" kata Temari, sambil meliuk-liukkan anggota badannya.

"Tenten, badanmu jangan terlalu kaku. Dilemesin sedikit," perintah Temari.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" Temari kembali meliuk-liukkan badannya, melihat Ino sekilas yang sedang serius menirukan gerakan Temari. Suara-suara hentakan kaki yang mereka buat terdengar oleh seluruh ruangan itu. Tapi, tidak mengganggu keseriusan dan kekompakan mereka.

.

.

"Shika, kamu udah sembuh?" tanya Neji.

"Lumayan," jawab Shikamaru dengan suara pelan.

"Ya sudah. Karena kamu masih sakit kami berdua dulu yang latihan. Nanti hasil latihan _dance_ hari ini, kukasih _copy_-an nya lewat CD," kata Sai.

"Kalau aku sembuh nanti aku latihan sendiri," kata Shikamaru sambil terbaring lesu di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya sudah. Kita ke ruang latihan aja dulu," ajak Sai sambil menepuk pundak Neji dan berjalan duluan ke ruangan _dance_.

"Kamu udah telfon _Nee-san _mu untuk ngajarin kita, Sai?" Tanya Neji, sembari menikmati asiknya lantunan irama-irama lagu artis-artis yang berasal dari Negeri Ginseng, Korea .

"Sudah. Lagi _on the way_ katanya" jawab Sai.

.

.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk keramaian kantin sekolah ini, sekelompok gadis yang memiliki karakter berbeda tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang tentang topik yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di _Marilyn International High School_. Perayaan sekolah ini yang ke-10.

"Tema, hari ini kita terakhir latihan _koreo_-kan?" Tanya Ino yang tengah memakan sepiring mie goreng pesanannya.

"Iya. Kalian udah hapal gerakannya kan? Kita hari ini mau menyempurnakan _koreo_-nya," kata Temari sambil menyeruput jus kesukaan nya, jus apel.

"Dan besok kita latihan _vokal_-kan?" Tanya Tenten sambil menyantap bakso nya itu.

Wajah Temari langsung memucat. Dia berlari menuju gedung olahraga meninggal kan Ino dan Tenten di kantin, tak perduli dengan tatapan membingungkan mereka. Langkah kakinya terus menggema di setiap jalur koridor yang ia lewati. Matanya sudah memanas dan memerah. Kumpulan airmata sudah berada di ujung matanya, bersiap untuk meluncur melewati pipi mulusnya. Namun, mengetahui hal itu, Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya.

Ketika keluar dari gedung utama sekolah, Temari tetap berlari, malah mempercepat larinya. Pandangan matanya mulai terbiaskan oleh cairan bening yang semakin menumpuk di matanya, menyelimuti sepasang iris _Teal_ menawan milik Temari. Tubuh mungilnya sedari tadi menabrak siswa yang tengah lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia tidak perduli akan hal itu.

Sesampai di gedung olahraga, Temari melambat irama langkahan larinya. Temari langsung memasuki ruangan panahan, dan mengambil panahnya. Dia terus, terus dan terus memanah. Mencoba melampiaskan kesedihannya melalui alat itu.

Ketika memanah, terbesit sebuah kenangan pahit yang di pernah di terimanya. Ya, dia teringat masalah yang terjadi ketika dia masih SD. Masalah yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan dari pikirannya. Masalah yang membekaskan sebuah luka di hatinya. Masalah, yang membuatnya membenci kemampuannya.

**TBC**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan lama update x_x. Ini masih percobaan. Gimana _minna-san_? Keep or not? Just review yaa!


End file.
